


Come Back

by neela



Series: MC fanvids [2]
Category: Murder Call (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Fanvids, Frustration, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Work partners - Freeform, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neela/pseuds/neela
Summary: It isn't always easy to work or be friends with someone who's your opposite in many things.
Relationships: Tessa Vance & Steve Hayden
Series: MC fanvids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972582





	Come Back




End file.
